Under the Mistletoe
by daedricgurl
Summary: Short oneshot! The Thrill Pair! Fuji wants to have a Christmas party, and Ryoma is trying to figure out how he got himself into this holiday mess!


**Under the mistletoe**

It's common knowledge that Fuji has a way of getting what he wants. However, it's also known that his ways are usually painful, embarrassing, or life changing; not always for the good that is.

Naturally, the entire tennis team was on edge during the holidays. During the winter holidays, the tennis team was disbanded, as a club since the courts were not usable on reason of cold weather, ice, and currently heavy snowfall. This didn't stop the rouge teammates from going to indoor gyms and practicing, they also still recognized Tezuka as their captain. However, during these times, his power over them wasn't prevalent, in other words; there was no safe haven from the sadist.

Fuji appeared not to notice the weary glances he was shot. Honestly, he wasn't plotting anything, not yet anyways. So he was glad to see that the few not weary of him was Tezuka, Takashi, and Ryoma.

He stopped his small volley match against the wall to pretend he was adjusting the strings of his raquet, through half-lidded eyes. Now the cogs were churning, right when he was actually thinking about behaving too. If only the younger would have known!

"I was thinking…"

Everyone looked up, except Ryoma, who was cleverly hidden behind his hat, still bouncing his ball off the rim of his raquet, a can of grape Ponta to his lips. He appeared to be the only one that didn't care, hell even Tezuka looked up.

However Ryoma was watching, he'd been watching the whole time.

"Usually, there are parties for the holidays, we should host one for the tennis teams!"

Suddenly Eiji was bouncing around like someone was letting the air out of him like balloon. Obviously forgetting to be cautious.

"Yeh! We could bring them all back together!"

Inui was nodding along, for once his notebook wasn't out, and he wasn't writing away. Tezuka held down the urge to ask him how he produced it out of thin air like usual; Tezuka simply does not get urges. He shook his head at himself and heaved a sigh.

"And where shall we get the money for this?"

Fuji seemed stumped there, finger to his lips as he appeared to be thinking it over. Ryoma seemed to think there was a simple answer, and shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

"Tch… Put the money together… Obviously…"

He pushed his hat back to look at the others. Currently, Fuji was smiling at him and everyone else looked surprised that he contributed any ideas. Not like everyone was too excited by the proposal, however it did make sense.

The ball stilled and balanced precariously on its rim. He seemed flustered by the stares after awhile.

"What are you looking at?"

Now he just looked annoyed, his blush died down as he was about to storm out, but Fuji broke in.

"It makes sense, we all know who can help with food."

He offered a smile to his fiery friend; Takashi, getting one back in return.

"Yuuta and I will set up our house, as my contribution."

Seemed like Fuji had this all planned out already, he just kept on listing duties.

"Eiji and Oishi can handle decorations…"

Now he seemed stumped about who all was left; Tezuka, Ryoma, Kaidoh and Inui."

Inui spoke up now.

"Kaidoh and I will handle the lights and mechanical things."

Fuji gave a nod, turning a half lidded gaze onto the last two.

"Tezuka, can you get us a D.J? Maybe?"

"I'll try…"

The sandy-haired clapped his hands together, and turned his full attention onto Ryoma.

"Would you put together a playlist Ryoma? It doesn't have to be all Christmasy songs though."

Ryoma heaved a sigh, finishing off his Ponta. He nodded as he crushed the can and tossed it into the wastebin.

"Okay Fuji-Sempai."

Such an easy compliance, Fuji found himself excited about the events soon to come!

"I'll send out invitations soon then!"

This seemed to ease some of their fears, there would be lots of people, and they figured nothing could go wrong. That this really was an innocent notion, just something their unpredictable teammate wanted to do.

So during the whole week, each day passed with little incedent, minor things ike wasabi was slipped into bento boxes when no one was looking, or clothes would be misplaced, but those weren't so often. Infact, they stoped altogether as Ryoma sought his sempai out. Waiting till the end of the day to find him.

Through his class he'd re-read every sond he'd written down, there was a good mix. Between the regular J-pop and J-rock were some holiday songs as well, anda few he'd listened in America. Thoroughly satisfied.

Naturally he was anxious to speak to Fuji, and give him the list, wanting to know he'd done a good job.

Showing no outward emotion as he was approached, finding it weird that Fuji found him and not the other way around.

"You finished the list Ryoma-kun?"

The boy nodded and held it out for his sempai to take. He smiled, epening his eyes and looking Ryoma over.

"Never would have guess you had a good taste in music."

He teased lightly.

Ryoma was unaffected by the stare.

"There's a lot of things about me that you never would have guessed Fuji-sempai."

Now that certainly caught Fuji's attention, and that coy smile that danced on his lips. Fuji was interested, and everyone knows; it's not good when he's intrigued.

* * *

The day of the party was finally here, school was out and they had a whole week off for the holidays! Plus, there was a small chance for snow, and the air buzzed with the excitement of that news.

By the evening, the ground was dusted with the white, cold powdery stuff. Turned to much as cars drew up and parked, quickly skipping into Fuji's house, some knew the sadist, and most had heard of him but they were all concerned when entering his house, the music's bass shaking peoples limbs, the living area cleared of furniture so the tennis teams could dance. Surprisingly, most people did.

Minus the stoics like Tezuka and Ryoma.

Just because he'd aided the idea, did not mean this was something he wanted to do; and so he was currently making his way to the kitchen by sidling against the wall like a ninja. (Or close to it at least.)

In the kitchen was food, food and drinks were great excuses of not dancing; alas he did not make it. Being intercepted by Mr. Monkey king.

"Can the little boy not handle the heat?"

"Hey, monkey man, the fact you're here with me means you can't either."

Ryoma was quick to fire back, it wasn't the grinding and dancing that was making him queasy, it was the lights, flashing strobes and spinning neon colors. The loud music easily handled, it was just those damn lights they had to put up.

"You are feisty tonight Chibi-chan."

Oh… Ryoma was ready to kill, now he was being harrased, it's enough he has to put up with Eiji-sempai, and that silly name, he wanted to shove this mans head into the wall, glue him there, and hope no one sees him for a very long time. Atobi-san was right though, he was feeling rather violent.

"Ryomaa-a?"

Momoshiro came to save him! The taller boy was by his side quickly, smoing at the other man, surprised to see him.

"Your little buddy was trying escape!"

Momo smiled some, leave it to the youngest regular to make a get away, but as far as all could tel, it was actually a great party. No one had the inclination to leave.

"Fuji will be sad to hear you aren't enjoying you self Ochibi-can."

"I just wanted a drink!"

His voice was low and barely heard by the others. Crowds were bad for his health. Socializing was bad to his health, period.

Pushing past them he stormed into the kitchen, so far, he was the only one making an escape.

The food would be put out later when people took a creak and needed a dinner. So now there were only drinks. That was good enough for him!

Fuji smiled some when he saw Ryoma escaping the party scene. Momoshita was frowning while Atobe looked his way with a small smirk. When those two left the entrance, Fuji moved in with a smile, blue eyes showing mischief as he watched his new found prey from the door frame, currently the boy had found some canned juice. While not ponta, it was grape soda; Fuji really thought he needed to try something new.

"You know Fuji-sempai, it's easy to feel when you stare…"

Frowning, he hadn't made a single sound."

" Oh? Why is that?"

"It's not hard to tell when creepers are behind you. You can feel it."

"Oh I'm wounded Ryoma-kun!"

Fuji obviously wasn't though, the sandy haired merely took it as an invitation to join the boy; to stop being a creeper as was so kindly called.

"Everyone was surprised you came, but I'm honestly not."

The boy hardly seemed to acknowledge the comment, merely peeking up.

"Couldn't possibly imagine why."

"Oh Ryoma, your sarcasm bites me. Tis the season to be jolly, not grumpy!"

The darker boy simply shook his head wit ha sigh. Obviously Fuji-sempai didn't understand Ryoma at all, at least that's what the smaller boy wanted to think.

With the bringing of snow, and all things wintry, happy, merry and bright. With lights, deer, trees, singing and holly and mistletoe.

He paused when he noticed Fuji's oceanic eyes intently watching him, the older boy was doing that a lot more recently; and the smile was what made him dam n all things on earth though. Thinking back to what Christmas was to him; and of what it pertained to; the mistletoe.

He looked up with a scowl, of all things he should have figured by now. This boy that'd been so docile the last week or so. He was so busy glaring at the offending plant, he was naturally startled by Fuji; as now he was closer, much closer.

"Caught you Ryoma-kun!"

Oh he groaned, and he always played by the ruled to, never back down…

His eyes slid shut when Fuji began closing in on his life. Gentle, yet firm hands drilling him to his spot; the can of soda made a crinkling sounds as he tightened his grip on the poor aluminium.

Then he felt the warmth of Fuji's lips on his, and thought he was doomed to die a poisoned life, but feeling the warm sensation in his face and stomach told him he was indeed alive, and that this in fact, felt very good. And that Fuji's soft tongue across his lips was also, not so bad.

Then Fuji was no loner there, and Ryoma almost stumbled forward, but his sempai was there to hold him up.

Bending over he picked up his had, that some how had fallen off during the kiss; he him a smack across the face with it. Scowling at him, but not as seriously as before. With that, Ryoma stormed away back into the party, leaving Fuji to be the one to touch his lips with a smile.

There would be more of that in the future….

* * *

Forgive me for taking so long!

This is an X-mas fic!

Enjoy!


End file.
